The present invention relates to a carrying case and, more particularly, to a carrying case which includes storing facilities, as well as a tool viewing area.
Many power tools include carrying cases to protect the tools while the tools are not in use. The carrying cases vary from manufacture to manufacture but generally include a top and a bottom which are pivoted together to enable opening of the container to remove the tool. These containers are satisfactory for protecting the tool when the tool is moved from one place to another. Also, these containers generally require the container, when it is in its open position, to be such that, the top and bottoms rest against a horizontal surface. Thus, the carrying case in the open position does not provide additional functions.
The present invention provides the art with a power tool carrying case which, while providing storage of the power tool, provides additional storage areas in the carrying case. The present invention provides an area which enables visual inspection of the tool in the case. Also, the present invention enables the container to be mounted vertically while maintaining the tool in the container as well as enabling access to the storage compartments when the container is in an open condition.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, a tool storage container comprises a base member with a tool receiving member in the base. A cover is pivotally coupled with the base. An opening is in the cover. The opening ordinarily has a shape corresponding to a tool which is positioned in the base. However, the opening may have any desired shape which enables viewing of the tool. The opening only enables viewing of the tools within the container when the container is in a closed position. The base includes a mechanism to enable it to be mounted to a vertical surface. Accordingly, the cover is pivotal with respect to the base while it is mounted on the vertical surface. The base includes fingers which maintain the tool in the tool receiving member. The opening may include a transparent window covering to enable viewing of the tool. At least one storage area to store a battery or the like is present in the base. An additional finger is adjacent the storage area to maintain the item, such as a battery, in the storage area. The cover, includes at least one storage area. The storage area may include an additional cover pivotally coupled with the storage area. An additional storage device is pivotally mounted on the cover such that the storage device may be pivoted from a use to a non-use position.
According to a second embodiment of the invention, a power tool storage container comprises a base with the base including a tool receiving member. A cover is pivotally coupled with the base. A finger member is positioned adjacent to the tool receiving member. The finger member is movable between a first and second position. In one of the first or second positions, the finger maintains a tool in the tool receiving member. In the other position, the finger enables removal of the tool from the tool retaining member. The base also includes a battery storage area. A second finger member is adjacent the battery storage area to maintain a battery in the battery storage area. The base is adapted to be mounted on a vertical surface while the cover is pivotable with respect to the base while it is mounted. The cover includes a first storage area which may include a pivotal cover. Also, the cover may include a second storage member where the second storage member is pivotal from the use to a non-use position.
According to a third aspect of the invention, a tool storage container comprises a base with the base including a tool receiving member. A cover is pivotally coupled with the base. A storage area is on the cover. The storage area includes a pivotal cover movable between a covered and an uncovered position. The base includes a mechanism to mount the base to a vertical surface with the cover pivotal with respect to the base when it is mounted. A second storage member is coupled with the cover. The second storage member pivots with respect to the cover from a use to a non-use position. Also, the base includes fingers to maintain a tool in the tool receiving members. The fingers are pivotable to enable removal of the tool. The base includes a storage area to receive a battery or the like. A second finger is positioned adjacent to the storage area to retain the item within the area.
In accordance with a fourth aspect of the invention, a tool container comprises a base with the base including a tool receiving member. A cover is pivotally coupled with the base. A storage ledge is pivotal with the cover. The storage ledge pivots between a first position, where the ledge is substantially parallel to the cover, and to a second position, where the ledge is substantially perpendicular to the cover. The storage ledge includes members to retain tools on the ledge. The base includes a mechanism to mount the base on a vertical surface where the cover is pivotable with respect to the base while it is mounted. Fingers are mounted on the base to maintain the tool in the tool receiving member. The base includes a storage area with a finger adjacent the storage area. The cover includes an additional storage area. The additional storage area includes a pivotal cover.